Along The Broken Road
by Rjolras
Summary: 1842, Coventry, England What will Kurt Hummel do when Rachel Berry got sold into prostitution in France, what will his choices be when he stumbles upon the infamous Sebastian Smythe who took a bet to win Kurt's heart?


1842, Coventry, England

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, two life-long friends living in the edge of danger and threats in the small town of Coventry, aside from the never ending ocean of chaos and troubles, Kurt always tend to look at the brightest side of things, even if that brightest side was just a faint gleam of sadness, a gleam of utter shame but yet shine on so bright that people got blinded by it's sadness that no one ever get to see a human's real self.

He strongly believed that there was innocence in all sorts of people, no matter how dangerous or brutal they are, everyone carries a piece of puzzle, and Kurt hung on to the belief that if there ever was justice to the world, that piece of puzzle can make out to be something powerful and beautiful. Whereas from Kurt, Rachel tends to have a irritating habit of setting her mind in the centre of attention, unconsciously believing it to herself that everything should be about her, and her powerful singing tactics. Very few times did the two friends agree with one thing or another, but it's the traces and patterns of their friendship that makes them Kurt and Rachel, two kids living through 18 years, working in a brothel with Holly and Sue. Rachel doesn't participate in being a whore with the other girls in the brothel, no matter how truly stunning her good looks are, but, fortunately, Holly and Sue only took in girls who are eager to be prostitutes, girls who just love sex and wants money and pleasure out of it every night. Girls like Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, and Sugar Motta, and there was no denying from anyone's mouth that those girls are the symbols of sexual acts and lust, and everything in between. Glorious hairstyles, angelic faces, and there was always a smirk of seduction and a sway to the hip that sure to make any man's cock twitch.  
Nothing much was there for Kurt in his lifetime, just cooking and dusting round the brothel, sometimes with Sue's help, since the old lady has got nothing productive to do in her days either. Holly, completely the exact opposite of Sue Sylvester, was different, or in the words of Rachel Berry, more tolerable. Holly Holiday, displayed from the eyes of the citizens in Coventry, is a immensely strong and sensible individual, who is, tragically, not in the fittest of shapes to be a prostitute.

Kurt and Rachel lived in the brothel with the others, and, adapting to the feminine and seduction nature around the house, had somewhat change Kurt and some details along with him. It was awkward, to say in the very least, to be the only male in the house hole, though he can't say that Sue acted remotely well as a lady, either. He never grew to like Sue as a person, but her and her sharp retorts is something he grew up with everyday, and to be completely honest, that's what he liked most about her, though it doesn't in fact amuse him to be addressed by his fellow crew members by the name of ''Sweet Porcelain'', courtesy of Sue Sylvester, and courtesy to his pale skin, that no hungry marks of lust had ever scarred. Rachel Berry's love life was something she would rub in everyone's faces of displeasure. It was told enough times how ROMANTICALLY Finn Hudson had kissed her, how LUSTFUL their sex life is, and how FORTUNATELY she have someone like him as her sweetheart.  
It would be a great, fat, lie if Kurt made it clear that the chestnut-haired boy weren't interested in Finn Hudson, which didn't make any sense in the long run, presenting that he never felt sexually, emotionally, or physically attracted to a woman, which sometimes set him to worry about his sexual preferences. But, he knew, in his heart, no matter how naïve Finn can be, Kurt would marry and share a life with the cheerful spirited man any day. Kurt knew that Rachel had realized how he was attached to Finn, which she had warned him to stay away and dispose of all affections that might lingered in his heart. It was a hard task, but Kurt is improving. Or at least he think he was.  
Aside from Holly and Sue's brothel and it's containing of lovely girls, a famous burlesque club was ongoing downtown, widely popular by the folks of Coventry, as multiple of audiences attend there to watch talented dancers perform such belly tickling overly dramatic parodies. Friendships developed with Kurt and the burlesque girls, especially Tina, a very remarkable pretty Asian, and Mercedes, a very close friend, Kurt dare say even closer than Rachel, due to their same variety of interests and hobbies, sewing, knitting, inventing new clothes. Basically, anything to interfere with fashion will always perked up Kurt's interest. Rachel had suggested numerous times that Mercedes may be interested in Kurt, as in lovers, which Kurt just brushed it off, that's crazy talk, which is usual for Rachel. But if Mercedes is in fact interested in him (which he highly had a doubt for), the feeling isn't mutual, and it would make things crazier since he can't find a single reason someone as gorgeous as Mercedes would pick someone that sad looking as him.


End file.
